Mou Hitori no Boku
by GoldieGodiva
Summary: Comical short stories on YGO characters dead to others' knowing due to the (in)famous 4kids dubbing.
1. Incident 1

Mou Hitori no Boku  
  
---  
  
A faint sound echoed the hallway. The Game Shop was closed; it was past midnight, who would still be up at this time. At the very top of the staircase, a small beam of light escaped through the crack in the door to a bedroom. Footsteps reverberated in the hallway. A squeak in the floor boards. A sigh of hesitation pierced the cool air.  
  
"Oh no, he's doing it again." A whisper, filled with grief, traced the hallway walls. "My poor Yuugi, why do you do this ever night?" the saintly tone sighed. A sudden silence filled the hallway again. The screeching of car tires were heard outside, the only thing that filled the air.  
  
A voice began to come from within the closed door of the bedroom that the figure on the other side was listening to.  
  
---  
  
"I wish I could stay with you." The voice began. "But I do not know if I could. When, and if, I regain my memories, I'm not sure if I will be able to stay."  
  
"We've been through so much." An identical voice started.  
  
"You showed me so much, friendship with you, with your friends, that's all I ask for."  
  
"Mou Hitori no Boku."  
  
"I'm glad you were my Aibou."  
  
"A promise is a promise. I will help you regain your memories."  
  
"Aibou. Thank you."  
  
---  
  
The figure on the outside of the door could only see her son, no one else through the small crack in the door. No one but Yuugi was in that room. She stood from her crouching position. She brushed her short, red hair back as she took a step away from the door. "Why do you talk to your self every night, is something wrong with you. No, it must be my fault." The figure turned away from the door.  
  
'Maybe the more I encourage him to be social instead of playing these games all day, maybe it leaves him afraid. What if I'm pushing him too hard.' The woman thought as she headed down the hallway. 'What if it's his friends he hangs out with. What if they're a bad influence on my poor son. What if they bully him into giving them free merchandise from this store. Is that why he talks to himself, he's his only friend.' A warm tear ran down the lady's right eye. She walked into a room; her bedroom.  
  
Upon her bed, she sat down. "How can I help him? What can I do? He'll be an adult soon. What if he still talks to himself? Does he talk to himself in school?!" the woman worried. "Does Surgorku know! What if he encourages Yuugi to talk to himself! What if he wants him to because he knows Yuugi would never have any friends!" The woman stopped herself. She looked out the window. She began to smile.  
  
'Why do I think these things. There is nothing wrong with my son. Surgorku tells me how good at games he is. How much of a prodigy he is. I should be proud. I shouldn't interfere with whatever he does.' As she acknowledged herself she laid down in her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. "I'm his mother, I love him anyway. Even if the choices he makes are bad. If he wants to do something, I can only give my opinion. I can't stop him. He's a wonderful son. He would never make bad discussions. I'm his mother. I should know." The mother closed her eyes as she began to nod off to sleep. Quiet. All of a sudden, her eyes opened wide as she jolted from the bed.  
  
"What if the reason he talks to himself is because he's on drugs!" The mother shouted. She jumped from her bed and ran out the room screaming, "Yuugi, my little man! Momma's coming!" 


	2. Incident 2

Mou Hitori no Boku  
Incident 2  
  
---  
  
Today was a ravishing day. The sun shone in the exquisite summer sky and the birds sung so beautifully that it could fill the very master of the universe full of envy. Children played and laughed in the fountains that shot from the ground without a care. Couples sat on towels and were excruciatingly lovey dovey. No one could possibly be worried or doubtful today, no one except the spying eyes of Nozaka Miho.  
  
'Yuugi? Who's he talking to?' The purplish-gray haired girl pondered as she stood behind the shade of a Sakura Tree. She had been wearing a white summer dress with big sunflowers on it. She seemed quite content as she gazed at her fellow classmate engaging in a conversation with himself at a table in the café.  
  
The tree she was standing under was right by a table on the café patio. A glass of water sat on the table with beads of condensed water dotted over it. Miho brought her eyes to the drink as she listened to Yuugi speak.  
  
---  
  
"Every time I'm in trouble you're there, but I never really notice you take over until after the trouble is over, mou hitori no boku..." Yuugi smiled as he cupped his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Hai, Aibou, but I won't always be there, it will soon be time for me to go, it will all just seem like a dream then. So many friends, good memories. Makes me wish I didn't regain my old memories and that I could stay here forever." The identical voice murmured.  
  
Yuugi slouched in his chair, "Let's not think of the then and later, let's think about the here and now. We'll make good memories for you to remember no matter what."  
  
"Aibou..."  
  
"What should we do first? We should go see how the others are doing, we can go catch a movie together." Yuugi got up from his seat.  
  
"Good memories..."  
  
"Great ones..."  
  
---  
  
Miho quickly sat at the table near her and brought the menu that laid there over her face. Yuugi walked by without noticing her. As soon as he was out of sight, she flopped the menu from her sight. She put her elbows on her knees and cupped her head in her hands.  
  
'Yuugi's pretty stable, he just wouldn't go off and talk to himself... would he?' Miho took a sip of the water that sat by her. "Whoa it's pretty hot, too hot to shop, too hot to talk to anyone..."  
  
Miho leaned in her chair and stared up at the clouds, 'Should I confront Yuugi? Iie, that's Yuugi's business... But does he do that normally? I never seen him do that alone before? Well I haven't been around him that much to know. Maybe I could ask Honda or Mazaki.'  
  
"Iie! That's his business not mine. It's too hot to talk to anyone. I want to shop. But I already made up my mind that I don't want to... it's too hot to do anything." She took another sip feeling distraught. 'But it is so tempting to know if Yuugi really does talk to himself regularly. There's nothing wrong with him, he's good in school, not great, but good... Maybe that's what happens when you play those games so much. Those digital pets are fun, maybe he should play that more than all those card games... Maybe I'll never know... it's too hot to think or do anything...'  
  
And then Miho spotted a sight that made her full of life. Bakura had waltzed onto the café piazza and sat at a table. Miho grew a devious smirk and jumped up from her chair. "Then again... Bakura! I have to ask you something! Oh and do you want to go shopping with me!" the girl ran over to the confused Ryo Bakura. 


End file.
